1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical terminal block and method of assembling the same.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,520; 4,090,764; 3,456,231; 3,725,852; 3,397,384; 4,580,863; and 4,425,018 disclose various types of terminal blocks, some of which are adapted to be mounted to mounting channels. There exists a need for a configurable terminal block that can be suitable configured or assembled to match predetermined requirements. A configurable terminal block can reduce costs that would otherwise arise from having to manufacture separate and different terminal blocks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector and method of manufacturing the same.